Partial support is requested for the 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 1-6, 2008, at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. The Nucleic Acids Gordon Research Conference serves as a key venue for the first reports of important discoveries on the structure and function of nucleic acids. Traditionally attracting scientists from fields as diverse as biophysical chemistry, structural biology, cell biology and genetics, this Gordon Conference facilitates cross-disciplinary exchanges that are rare in more specialized meetings. The meeting addresses the fundamental roles of DNA and RNA in normal growth and development and in the pathological states that underlie cancer, hereditary disease and viral and microbial infections. Formal research presentations at the 2008 Conference will emphasize basic biological processes including epigenetics, DNA replication, cellular responses to DNA damage, RNA transcription, processing and transport, and ribosome assembly, as well as emerging areas of bioinformatics, and the regulation of gene expression by RNAs. In addition to representing the leading edge of research in these areas, speakers and session chairs will be chosen to reflect a balance in age, gender, and nationality. The Conference will also promote informal interactions among established senior scientists, young investigators and students considering careers in nucleic acids research, in addition to featuring an outstanding schedule of formal research presentations. For example, considerable time is allotted for discussion following formal lectures. Poster sessions and optional recreational activities will further stimulate informal interactions. Participants are being recruited to the 2008 Conference based on their scientific accomplishments and their potential for careers in nucleic acids research. Underrepresented minorities will be especially encouraged to attend. Special efforts will be made to emphasize research accomplishments of junior faculty, postdoctoral researchers and students in addition to established investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]